


【蝙超】The Stolen Child

by Fairyco



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: BS, M/M, PWP without Porn, bottom!Clark, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyco/pseuds/Fairyco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>严格意义上不算一篇pwp，神！布鲁斯×人类！克拉克</p>
            </blockquote>





	【蝙超】The Stolen Child

克拉克快速地跑进丛林，猎犬们在他的身后紧追不舍，舌下压着凶恶的吠叫。眼看着它们就要追上，克拉克在无奈之下只能纵身一跳， 闯进从未到过的森林深处。  
听到那吓人的犬吠声渐渐消失，男孩儿才用脚用力向下蹬，在陡坡上缓缓停下。这是他以前从未来过的山谷入口，他的养母曾告诫男孩这里居住着某些令人讨厌的非人生物，因此克拉克一直严格遵从着她的教导，从不主动进入山谷。但这次他实在是被逼无奈，自从他的养母玛莎去世，聚落的人们越发视他的黑发为不祥，屡屡在他独自一人时用猎狗驱赶他，暗地里想把他除去。克拉克前几次都幸运地躲了过去，只是这次幸运女神不再眷顾他，但他好歹也躲过了被猎犬咬死的命运。  
克拉克踌躇不决，但最终决定进入峡谷。只是当他一侧身挤进狭小的谷口，就完全沉浸在眼前之景中：此时正是日暮，山谷四周都是陡峭的险涯，岩缝中生长着蕨类与矮小灌木，郁郁葱葱如同一道高悬着的瀑布，谷底一条溪流静静流淌，两岸盘错着齿冠与低矮苔藓，在一片暗绿中泛着点点鲜红与深紫。  
男孩向山谷深处走去，天色已晚，他远远看见对岸有一处山洞，决定在那里落脚整顿休息。克拉克徒徙过溪流，溪水打湿了他白色的宽松衣袍，衣摆紧紧地裹住男孩结实漂亮的大腿与臀部。而沾了水的前领因不堪重负，滑落至男孩的上臂，露出他紧实的胸肌与殷红的乳头。他站在溪水中，玻璃碎针似的蓝色眼珠闪闪发亮，还有他罗马雕像式的美好肉体，他像是一位堕入人间的神明。  
克拉克最终到了山洞口，他因一整天的逃亡精疲力尽，但是他要尽力到山洞中部去找一个安全的地方睡下。事实上，当克拉克觉得自己在黑暗中走了相当长一段距离后，突然间的光让他眯起了眼睛：这是一个竖直的天井，岩壁漆黑一片，这里只有他自己急促的喘气声。在这诡异的静谧中，突然传来薄膜翅膀煽动的响声，只见无数蝙蝠从岩顶飞下，汇集成黑色的潮涌向他扑来；更让克拉克吃惊的事发生了，这些蝙蝠逐渐汇聚，形成一个越来越清晰的人型。  
那是一个男人，准确来说，克拉克从未见过像他一样充满阳刚气息的男人。 蝙蝠融合成了他漆黑的躯体，他比克拉克更强壮结实，高大魁梧；黑色从他的头顶向下褪去，显现了他斑白鬓发，唇角紧抿，面庞庄严神圣。克拉克不敢看他的双眼，急急低头，眼角却瞟见他腿间像是半勃的“好家伙”，让男孩手脚发软，面颊羞红。  
男人并不遮掩他打量的目光，来来回回扫过克拉克全身，玩味地看着他微红的耳尖。他伸手抚摸男孩的脖颈与锁骨，摸得男孩浑身滚烫，乳尖瘙痒，下身不自觉地抬头，鼓出一个小包。  
克拉克也不知道自己是怎么回事，竟一点也不想反抗，他忍不住抬头小心看男人的眼睛，却感到神魂激荡。对方低沉而富有磁性的声音传入他的耳里：［小子（son），你叫什么？］  
天啊，他在问我的名字！克拉克因为对方灵活至极的手指不断抠弄着乳尖而不断喘息呻吟，整个人仿佛陷入窒息之中，只听得见自己呜咽的回答声，“先生，我、我叫克拉克。”  
［啊，是一个好名字啊，小克拉克，］男人透着愉悦的声音传来，［你要称我为布鲁斯主人，知道吗？在我的领地里，你就是我的所有物了，男孩儿。］  
克拉克只听见了“领地”一词，却不由浑身一震。在很久很久以前，这无边旷野之中，相传有一位万能的神明，他保佑在此生长的万物，统领所有的战士的捕杀与劳动，控制女人的繁殖与生育。只是在经过几次聚落的合并与离散后，神明的传说渐渐湮没在时间的尘埃中。但现在，男人奇迹般现身，让克拉克全然相信他就是此地的神灵。  
但这只是电光火石的一闪，因为克拉克的主人已把手从他的双乳移至男孩毛发略微稀疏的小腹，他的肚脐处。克拉克不知道自己到底是什么时候被他的主人压至附满柔软青苔的大石台上，他感到对方完全勃起胯下巨物正在不紧不慢的蹭着自己早就直立的下体。神明用他粗糙的大手握着克拉克略显肉乎乎的小手，引导他向两人的阳具摸去。  
克拉克被他手上摸的东西吓坏了，其中之一是他的“小家伙”，本来也不应算小，却相比起旁边的那一根就真的小了很多。此时两根都沾上了他黏糊糊的前液，在头顶的月光照耀下显得格外色情。  
布鲁斯愉快地发出命令：［起来，男孩，用嘴好好服侍它。］克拉克望着男人耀武扬威的巨物，小心吞了口口水，因为要把头埋下，他不自觉中身体下伏，臀部高高翘起，薄薄的衣摆顺着他的臀型划至两瓣之中的夹缝中，如同发情的动物乖乖臣服。  
克拉克以前完全没有这样的经历，男人的东西太长、太粗，他只能先用舌头舔过头部与柱身，用小嘴试着吮吸。神明看上去挺满意，但是他用威严而庄重的低沉声音要求到：［把它全部含进去，乖孩子，你可以做到的。］  
克拉克不得不用力吞咽，直到那东西抵至他的喉头，压的他反射性呕吐与流泪，布鲁斯却就这这样大力在他的嘴里抽插起来。克拉克不知道过去了多久，只听见他主人低吼一声，射在他的嘴里，浓稠的满是麝香的液体让他咳嗽了起来，男孩红红的眼圈让他显得单纯，但白浊挂在他的嘴角上，他此时就是纯真与放荡的化身，让布鲁斯欲罢不能。  
克拉克还没缓过来，却感到身体有些不对劲，他的乳头似乎直直地挺立着，他的阴茎仍硬如磐石，但最奇怪的是他的后穴，从这深处一阵一阵的瘙痒，让克拉克恨不得自己把手伸进去扣弄。但马上克拉克就不用担心了：有坚硬而粗糙老茧的手指毫不留情地插进去，轻轻地在里面扣挖。克拉克甚至可以听见后面粘稠的水声，令他面红耳赤。  
“主人，不要、哈、好奇怪……”克拉克小声哀求。［男孩，我司掌万物，让你那可爱的小屁股流水只不过是其中一项罢了。任何与我上床的女人都会怀孕，孕育半神。如果我用精液灌满你，让你怀孕，怎么样？］男人轻轻地咬着克拉克的耳垂，看着小男孩变红的耳垂，勾唇一笑。  
克拉克只觉的身后的瘙痒慢慢蔓延至更深处，那让人害羞的指节在此时却也解不了身体深处的痒，“布鲁斯主人，我、给我，里面好痒，求你了！”男孩发现布鲁斯毫不留情地把他的大腿拉开，让他低低地趴着，把那还未使用过的小穴对着他渗着前液的庞然巨物，然后毫不犹豫地冲了进去。快速冲撞起来。男孩大声尖叫着，他感到那东西如一把利刃一下插进他的后方，他甚至可以感受到神明坚硬的野兽在他的身体里的勃动，它上面的细微凸起。克拉克感到自己就是风暴里的一艘小船，那东西直捣黄龙，使劲戳着他身体里的一点，让他一瞬间叫了出来：“啊啊啊！”  
“主人，哈……太深了，不、啊！不要了，慢、一点……”男孩带哭腔的声音并没有让布鲁斯怜惜，相反，他更为变本加厉地插进男孩狭窄的后方，力道如此之大，以至于那些从后穴流出来的液体都变成了白色泡沫，迸溅至男孩的后背。  
克拉克感觉不到时间的流逝，他一直在骇人的快感中来回起伏，后方九浅一深的进攻让他浑身都失去了力量，只能发出不成声的啜泣。他早因这未曾体验的快感射了两次，他的小家伙现在只能无力地吐着稀薄的精液，如他的主人一样全盘崩溃。  
身后的男人用力操着他，克拉克都有一种自己被操开了的感觉时，男人发出野兽一样的吼叫，一股滚烫的液体全数灌进男孩的后穴，让他发出断断续续的尖叫。  
克拉克发现神明并没有拔出性器，而是快速在他的身体里硬了，堵住了向外流的白浊。布鲁斯把克拉克调转了头，现在他们是面对面了，［克拉克，夹住我的腰，搂紧我。］布鲁斯温柔地发出命令，但与此不同的是，他站了起来，让克拉克全身坐在了他的阳具上，接着他向山洞外走去。  
克拉克全身都骑在男人的阴茎上，一下达到了从未有过的深度，激得他浑身战栗不已。他已经没有力气了，只能用手臂攀住主人坚实的臂膀，让男人如火焰般灼热的性器不规律地在他体内来回冲刺，让自己被完完全全占有。当走出山洞时，克拉克脸上都是泪水与汗水，身体在晨曦的照射下泛着柔光，他的短衫变成了一片碎布挂在他的背上，那紧密的连接处随着步伐不断向外溢出白色精液，粘在男孩小麦色的大腿内侧。克拉克的嗓子已经哭哑了，他发出如猫叫似的呻吟，喘气连连，泪水正悬在他的睫毛上，衬得男孩天真又淫荡。  
布鲁斯带着克拉克在溪水中坐下，小心地揉着男孩的阴茎，看那小东西颤颤巍巍吐出所剩无几的存货，随即疲软下来。而他怀里的克拉克疲惫地连眼睛都睁不开了，布鲁斯心疼地把他搂在怀里：［睡吧，克拉克。］随即拔出埋在克拉克身体里仍坚硬的阴茎，他最终决定暂时放那男孩一命，毕竟，来日方长。  
布鲁斯了解克拉克的过去，未来，也清楚地知道他会成为自己的仆人，战士，以及情人，爱人。因为克拉克是被偷走的男孩（The Stolen Child），而这一切都是命中注定。  
现在，嘘，让他陪那男孩睡一会儿吧。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

*The Stolen Child 叶芝的诗，带有我很喜欢的凯尔特神话色彩，感兴趣的同学可以查一下。

**Author's Note:**

> lofer更新其他作品ID：Fariy-co  
> 欢迎来玩


End file.
